When disasters (e.g., hurricane, storm, tsunami, etc.) strike, many establishments set up collection mechanisms to collect donations to support the victims. These mechanisms may include links on web sites to encourage donations electronically. For example, donations may be done via credit cards or via any other forms of monetary transfers including transfers from accounts associated with payment facilitators (e.g., PayPal Inc. of San Jose, Calif.). Unfortunately, when there are people making donations to the victims, there are also scammers that take advantage of the situations. These scammers may fraudulently claim that they collect the donations for the victims. Since the donation levels typically are at their highest immediately after the disasters struck, it is often difficult to quickly verify the scammers or where the donations go during that time. By the time the scams are detected, large amounts of donations have already been misdirected to the scammers and away from the victims.